Family meet Pandora Pandora meet family
by slam4c
Summary: What if one of the Original Vault Hunters had a brother? What if he was assigned a contract to unknowingly kill her? What would happen if he was forced to work with the people he had to work for in order to protect her? Well you'll find out here if you're not bored off your ass already.


**Chapter 1:**

**AN: What's up everyone? It is I Slam4c your ruler! Your master…Now that I got all that I needed to get off my head outta the way, I've got this new story idea for Borderlands 2: What if another company came to Pandora to seek its limited riches? What if one of the Four Original Vault Hunters had a sibling that needed to remove this threat? Well you'll find out here if you're still caring and paying attention.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown PoV:<strong>

_'__You can't tell me what to do...I'm leaving…Nobody wants me here but you! So I'm going to Pandora!_

I snapped awake in my bed in a cold sweat, it had been so long since I had had nightmares about the day my sister left home because of our stupid little argument… I was then broken out of my stupor of my nightmare by a ringing noise; I looked towards my Echo Communicator that was going crazy about someone calling. I quickly cursed at the person in my head and opened up the communication channel to see who was talking to me.

"Hey man, it's me Jordi, actually who else would it be?" I quickly cursed in my head at the annoying voice of my co-worker in the 'Fixer' business…

"Jordi…Its;" I paused to look at the time and continued after I found it"4 in the god damn morning so why are you calling me on my day off?" I interrogated him irritated that he'd wake me up on my day off.

"Well hello to you too sleeping beauty." He taunted me then quickly continued "Sorry man, the boss said we got a job that no one else would be A: Sane enough to take. B: Smart enough to take even with the billions of cash they're offering for completion, and C: He's assigned us to this contract."

He chimed into the comms; I then cursed in my head at my luck then realized it must've been serious if Jordi said these reasons because we're both a little…Insane so to speak.

"Alright tell him I'm on my way." I snapped at him for winning the argument.

I then grumbled as I got up and walked into my bathroom to get ready. I then turned on the light, looking at my appearance: I was around 6'3" with Auburn colored hair I received from my dad. I received my bright hazel colored eyes from my mother, and my scar from an asshole who worked with Dahl. My scar went from my upper eyebrow to my lower left cheek. I then took in the other parts of me: Pale white skin, lean yet fit from my years in the assassin business, and my tattoos. **(Ever play CoD: Black Ops? Well if you haven't look up Frank Woods' tattoos.)** This included a small skull within an intricate design. I then sighed seeing the last thing I had of my little sister was a picture of us as kids, me holding her while she was trying to squirm out of my grip.

I smiled at the picture, brushed my teeth, took a shower and finally put on my clothes: A light brown trench coat which contained various pouches on the inside containing small weapons, bullets, and back up Echo Devices. I then got on my gray pants and my white shirt to finally finish it up.

I then remembered to bag my emergency Power Armor. Which was hard to bag considering it was 45 pounds of the hardest metals on Dionysus. **(In other words he's wearing Brotherhood T-45D Power Armor from Fallout)** I then grabbed my armor case along with my Sniper rifle and my combat rifle and headed out to the HQ.

I finally arrived at the HQ after heavy traffic problems, a group of idiotic assholes who thought it'd be funny to try and run me off the road, and one bandit hit squad.

I walked through the doors nodding at the secretary Steven and went into the elevator, put in my key into the key slot for the subterranean levels of the building and pressed B1.

I finally walked out of the Elevator with various people calling to me as I walked past to the Boss' office where hopefully Jordi and He would be waiting. I finally reached his office, knocked and entered once a voice said 'Come in'.

The Boss' office was rather small for an Assassin who made thousands of dollars from killing, it was filled with various trophies of his old contracts that he found these various items in. I finally saw his mahogany desk and sat down nodding to him in one of the leather chairs.

He then stood up, and walked to the TV and turned it on to brief us on the contract. "Now I know from Jordi's worries and the look on his face that you're pissed that I called you on my day off, but this job's important. The Client is offering the biggest reward in our history here in 'Fixing' and I won't let him down." He began in his usual monotone voice. But my mind was elsewhere: The biggest reward of the whole Business? Must be a serious Vendetta or a total asshole…

"Now." He said snapping me out of my reverie. "The target is a Siren. We have information saying she's been giving orders to a group called the Crimson Raiders to give our guys hell on Pandora. Now Maliwan: who is the Client has entrusted us to remove her in order for them to begin their use of Pandora." I nodded thinking 'She's either stupid or extremely brave for attacking a big time company like Maliwan' "The goal here is to remove the threat, get the cash, and come back to be in the Company's history forever." He finally finished up. I nodded then pulled Jordi aside to talk to him "Jordi, who's the girl we're going to kill?" I asked in a whisper because he knew I hated hurting women. He shrugged and said "I dunno" and with that we made our way to our ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith's PoV:<strong> It's been a year since Handsome Jack died at my hands, and we're still trying to rebuild and find a way off planet to find these new vaults. Gaige, our Mechromancer, suggested we turn Sanctuary into a giant Space Station/Ship so we could go to these planets. Axton said we could salvage one made from Hyperion ship parts. Zer0 said nothing as usual. Salvador doesn't care as long as we go for them. And Brick like Salvador didn't care.

I sighed and sat down, all of the frustration and duties were getting to me. I only wonder how Roland could handle all this stress…_Roland_. He died because of Jack and evidently because I didn't listen to him and Angel's orders to not go. I got him shot in the back and gave him the ability to charge the Vault Key.

"Yo Lil you okay?" Mordecai asked me in his usual Spanish accent, which was dripping with the smell of alcohol. I nodded not trusting my voice at this time which made him sigh and say "Lil, it's been one year since Jack's downfall, you should be down there celebrating with the rest of us. You can't keep blaming yourself for Roland's death; it was Jack's fault and no one else's." He told me in a worrying tone about my health.

It may not have looked like it, but Mordecai and Brick were all I had left of my original companions on my first year on Pandora. I then realized something else:

Today wasn't just the day Handsome Jack died, it was also the day I left my brother on Dionysus and chose to come here and never speak to him again. This revelation really didn't help out my mood at all and put me into a darker one.

"Mordecai, just go downstairs, I need to think about some things before I go." I pleaded with him. He must've heard the begging in my voice and left without another word. I then thought about my brother…My last remaining family member who took care of me when Mom or Dad were drunk off their asses not giving two shits about us.

I then thought about what life would've been like if Roland was still alive, and what could have been if he had survived. He possibly could've met my overprotective Brother and get into a fight with him.

"Brother…If you're out there and somehow you're able to hear this: I miss you…" I whispered into the Night, then going into my room to sleep out the celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Axton PoV: <strong>We were all downstairs and outside of Moxxi's enjoying the annual party to celebrate Handsome Jack's downfall when suddenly the satellite Gaige and I hooked up to tell us of incoming ships/threats to Pandora rang off. I then rushed through the crowd of people to tell Lilith of the possible threat.

'Why does every big threat choose to come here?' I thought remembering some of the Original Hunter's stories about Pandora.

I then bumped into Mordecai and asked him "Mordy have you seen Lilith? We've got a problem." When I asked him that I rushed my words like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow which there may not have been if it landed. He nodded and said "She went to sleep. By the way…Why do you sound worried man? Just lay back relax and-"He tried to say before I cut him off "Mordecai, there's a ship coming into the atmosphere that may be a possible threat to Sanctuary. I need you to round everyone up." I told him. And for once in a lifetime, Mordy sobered up, nodded and rushed off like me.

After we had finally rounded up everyone to the Command room, Salvador asked everyone's apparent question "Axton, Mordy, why'd you call us in us were busy doing something important: Getting drunk and celebrating" the dwarf said irritated that we interrupted the party. I then gestured to Gaige who then said "Axton and I hacked into a Hyperion satellite after Jack died; we then wired it to alert us of any ships or threats coming into Pandora's atmosphere." Gaige finally began.

Everyone then groaned which earned a glare from Gaige, Lilith, and I.

"As I was saying" Gaige continued venomously "The Satellite thanks to Axton's watching went off 10 minutes ago. The picture it captured was of a civilian transport Ship from an unknown planet. The weird thing is that we've lost sight of it and it was last seen landing near Sanctuary." Gaige said dropping her venom laced voice to a concerned one.

"Any questions?" I finally asked. A couple of them nodded, which I allowed Zer0 to go first and again I was mind blown "What if these are more Vault Hunters? I think I've seen that ship somewhere before but I cannot remember…" Zer0 shocked us all into silence: He didn't speak in Haiku. **(I suck at poetry so I'll try a Haiku when needed but not often) **I nodded my head to his question and replied with: "Zer0, if there wasn't a threat on board, it wouldn't have notified us. It could be Vault Hunters but we'll never know till we meet em'." I then nodded to Mordecai who asked and pointed out the window "Anyone else seeing that ship over there? Because if I'm the only one then Brick or Sal must've gotten my on drugs." We all in unison turned to what he was looking at and to our surprise it was the ship. It was literally landing near Opportunity. I then cursed and said

"Shit it's probably Hyperion…Its landing near Opportunity." I then proceeded to prepare my weapons and turret. Lilith nodded at our group including Gaige and Krieg the Psycho. "Axton, Maya, Zer0, Sal, Gaige, and you Krieg. I'm going with you to help." She said shocking all of us. We then nodded and fast traveled to Opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown PoV: <strong>Our ship landed in a seriously trashed Hyperion Company looking city… Jordi whistled "Damn whoever did this shit has got some serious talent, anger issues, or moral compass." He said in amazement that someone could cause so much death and destruction. I then noticed my Echo Communicator was picking up some other Echo's. I then motioned for Jordi to get onto one of the roofs and I got inside a building and contacted them with a voice modulator "You four." I said at first shocking them, then one of them said into their Echo "Who are you?" "You can call me Mr. Pierce for now, I need information, there's a Siren on this planet that owes me a favor…Bring the Siren here to Opportunity and I'll give you a lot of money and Weapons for your help. "…Alright" The voice was hesitant to reply.

"Jordi is the ambush ready?" I asked him once I cut the conversation. He nodded and gave me the thumbs up. I then noticed the 8 figures approaching me; I waved the over to me unarmed and finally noticing the Blue haired Siren "This is her?" I asked him with the modulator still in use. The one with the Dahl army rank on his forehead nodded and started making his way over to me.

I was about to signal for Jordi to kill her when suddenly a Turret popped up out of nowhere along with a giant robot, and suddenly I was frozen in place by the Blue haired Siren. I then whispered into the Echo "Jordi NOW damnit…"

I got no response from Jordi. Great. I then noticed them all pointing guns at me and a short man carrying two light machine guns. 'We're fucked' I thought. Then the blue haired Siren laughed and said "That was too easy." I noticed one person among them wearing a black suit, recognizing him I said "Zer0? What in god's name are you doing on this planet?" I asked my old Partner in astonishment.

He then put a surprise emoticon on his helmet and said "I could ask you the same question." But before I could answer the Dahl boy ripped out the voice modulator and said "Much better now you and your friend are coming back with us to be interrogated." He said menacingly. To which I spat in his face and said "Fuck you" right as another Siren, a familiar red headed one came around the corner with Jordi knocked out.

I then looked at her in surprise and then she finally noticed me and I finally broke the silence of our capture by saying "Lilith?" In nothing but a whisper but it was still heard by everyone. "A-Aiden what in god's name are you doing here?" She asked in astonishment and anger clear on her face. "Lilith you know this guy?" Axton finally asks after their original shock. She nodded and said

"Sadly yes, he's my brother…" She replied to his question with a low voice.

'This is going to take a while' were my last thoughts before Lily knocked me out.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew that took a long time hope ya'll like it so far. See ya'll next time.<strong>


End file.
